Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Silent Core
by Microtoa
Summary: The new version of the story of when Naga took the Silent Core and release the two bakugan, while that happen a boy join the Battle Brawlers and with his bakugan, Leonidas. They can stop Naga and Vladitor from taken over Vestoria with the Ultimate Bakugan


Bakugan Story Version Leonidas

Chapter Prologue: the Beginning

The new world where a new story that has two parallel worlds, one is the series and the other is based on the game when two bakugan were born, Leonidas and Vladitor, the new story and chapters begins!

Warning: This story may look long and maybe wasting time but just read the whole thing and you'll see something good and don't ask why this story ain't compatible cause i can't make it copyright.

* * *

><p>As the world change one day when all these cards started raining down everywhere and Dan thought he would make the game called Bakugan, few days later when Naga took over the silent core, it release two bakugan from the doom dimension, the two bakugan were Leonidas, a dragon that was a tough on players, and Vladitor, a bakugan who wants to rule Vestoria but got sealed by the Guardians of Vestoria and the story begins now!<p>

Chapter One: The Hero arrives (The Hero's POV)

At the park, the hero named Peter met Shuji and Akira, (Admit it punk, you were laughed at the way I stand.) Shuji said, (Right, Akira?) His brother, Akira wanted to win also and take the challenge. (That's what I heard. What's your problem, kid?) And then Peter who was wearing, a red undershirt (means he's in pyrus) with red pants, blue jacket, the hair style that is two spike sticking to the left, and the black shoes and said it to them, (The name's Peter, and nothing, I just liked bakugan.)

Shuji's POV

While I talked to him and argued I want to beat him down, (Then freak, I challenge you to a bakugan match.) Then Peter said, (But I'm new and I don't know how to play.) Then I said to him, (Heck, I would teach you a LESSON!)

Dan's POV

I was at the park preparing to challenge someone when I saw a player got in a fight with Shuji, that's when I came to help and said to him, (Hey Shuji, can't you learn to be respect to others?), and Shuji said to me, (Dan? Back off! This is my battle.)

Peter's POV

I was in big trouble til I saw Dan, It was a first I met him cause he was in the net, and he was my hero and I said, (Whoa! Dan Kuso, the leader of the battle brawlers!) and then Dan wanted to teach me how to play bakugan with the rules and strategy.

10 minute's late (rather skip the tutorial then looked) Peter's POV

I won and I beat Shuji cause of that I am now a player, Dan said to me, (Hey, you want to become a battle brawler?) He said it to me and I was excited when he said it to me, and then I said, (Really!) He said, (Sure, we could used one more recruit.) I was so excited that I told Dan that I would get a new bakugan powerful enough to help and he agreed.

Dan's POV

I went home and wanted to tell my team the news and then I notices that the kid still needs some time to learn about bakugan and the rules, so I'm going to tell my team the good news and a bad news hope they're understand and trusted the new brawler named Peter.

Chapter 2: New Brawler appears (No one's POV)

The group are now talking in section in their meeting, the brawlers were Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Alice, and Dan who started to talked about their battles. Dan said to them, (Guys, I got some good news and bad news, the good news is that I have invite a new brawler.) Marucho said to him, (But isn't 6 brawlers enough?), (Hey, we could have one more isn't that good?) Runo said to him, (Then what's the bad news?) Dan answered, (Well, the new brawler needs to learn to play.) Dan chuckled, everyone scream, (WHAT!) (Hey, I'll just teach him that's all, what's wrong with that that?) Marucho said, (You can't invite a player to become brawler if he doesn't know how to play) Alice said, (Yeah, I don't think you would invite something if he doesn't know how to play, does he?)

Dan's POV

My friends doesn't seem to trust Peter but I'll convince them so I said (Come on guys, he's new so get to know him better, he'll do fine), and the others finally agreed but they would like to meet him online chatting, and I found him and click his name.

Peter's POV

I was busy thinking out the strategy and knowing how to play, I notice that the request is from Dan and I think he wants to talk to me and I accept and now I was now with Dan talking to the brawlers! It was great meeting then, Dan said, (Hey guys, he's here the new brawler, Peter.) And then I said to the brawlers (Hey guys, it's nice to meet you guys, I'm excited to meet the brawlers.)

The Brawler Runo's POV

I saw the new brawler but I never realize that he is a pyrus brawler, but Dan said, (See that, that's the new brawler, I was talking about.) but I said, (That's _him_?) Marucho said, (But he's a pyrus player, only one's enough.) Julie said also (Come on, we _don't_ need another pyrus brawler, like Marucho said one's enough.) But Alice thinks, ( Are you sure that we need another brawler pyrus?) Dan thinks so and Peter said, (Hey, come on guys trust me on this, I'll get along with you guys and I'll improve with my own strategy.) Dan said to them, (Listen, he's sound liked a nice guy and I bet he has a good bakugan with him like Drago.)

Peter's POV

When Dan said that he has Drago and wanted me to see if I have a good bakugan, I said to him, (Will I get a good bakugan like Drago? Cause I think that bakugan will appear to me like Drago.) Dan thought if Peter does get the bakugan then he would have proof and then Drago came and told me about what happened in Vestoria and how it happened but I hope there was one bakugan that lived in Vestoria.

Chapter 3: The Two Legend Bakugan

The doom dimension Naga's POV

(Finally the power of the Silent Core is MINE! Now I'll became the ultimate bakugan and no one will stop me! HAHAHAHA!) When the core was taken, the doom dimension was open and release two bakugan, one mysterious and one that once tried to rule Vestoria but got sealed and they are headed for earth to find a player who would help them on their destiny.

Back on earth Peter's POV

When the brawlers accepted me, I was searching to find a bakugan that was good enough to beat drago and then something happen a strange light appears and a bakugan appear in a light and it was on the ground, I picked it up and notice that it was different from the others and it popped and spoken to me (Where am I?) and I answered, (Uh, planet earth.) and he was confused, (Not Vestoria?) Then I told him the story that Drago told me and he understood, (I see, so that's what happened.) and I asked him, (Um, who are you anyway I never seen you before?) he answered, (I am Leonidas, a pyrus bakugan.) I was surprised, (A _pyrus_ bakugan?) I got excited when there's a pyrus bakugan that looks different than Drago, (This is great. Hey do you want to partner up with me?) Leonidas said to me, (Me? Partner with you?) Then I said yes to him and he said, (Hmm, I heard that I would show my true form if I played the game by the rules.) (Of course, I will partner with you.) (Thanks and I would called you Leo.) He questioned, (Why?) I answered, (Because your name is a bit too long so I would shorten your name just like Dan did when he shorten Drago's name.)

Vladitor's POV

I was finally free from the doom dimension and became a bakugan and so I found someone that looks perfect to rule Vestoria again, (Hey, you!) Then the guy with the half-masked said to him, (A bakugan? Hmph, You look perfect to battle other players.) (The name's Marduk and who are you suppose to be?) Then I answered, (My name is Vladitor and I need you to help me win to get stronger and rule Vestoria again!) (So be it then, we'll fight and keep going stronger and rule Vestoria and nothing can beat us!)

Chapter 4: Leo meets Drago

No one's POV

Peter went home on to his computer to talk to the battle brawlers and started talking, (Hey guys, I want you to meet someone. Everyone meet Leonidas, Leo for short.) Drago surprised and said, (Leonidas? But I never seen that bakugan before, not even in Vestoria, and also not in the pyrus location.) Dan thought, (Really? I thought you seen them in Vestoria.) Marucho said, (Maybe he's from somewhere else that we don't know where.) (Maybe he's not from Vestoria.) and everyone was thinking. But Peter disagree, (Nah, it doesn't matter where he comes from, as long I trust him.) Leonidas spoken up to him, (You _trust_ me, Peter?) (Of course, Leonidas.). But Marucho said, (Are you sure?) (Cause I don't know if we can really trust him.) and so everyone was thinking if they can trust Leonidas.

Dan's POV

While everyone was thinking, I told everyone about Masquerade and everyone surprised but Leo ain't and said to me, (Is he strong?) I nodded. (Then I would take him on.) Everyone gasped. Alice said, (You can't battle him, he's too dangerous!) (He can take on any bakugan.) Leo said, (I'll defeat anyone no matter how big or small.) Leo looked at to Peter, (Even if you trust me, Peter I don't think the others trust me completely.) Peter was sad when Leonidas said that the brawlers won't trust him. Marucho said, (You're crazy, you can't fight Masquerade!) Leo questioned Marucho, (Oh yeah, and why not?) (Cause he has a doom card that sent you to the Doom Dimension forever!) Leonidas gasped and furious, (The Doom Dimension!) Marucho was confused, (Yeah, Why?) Leonidas sighed, (No, nothing. It's nothing at all) Drago doesn't understand why Leonidas was furious about the doom dimension and then Drago said to him, (Leo, you and I need to have a talk in private at the park.)

Leonidas's POV

I was confused about why Drago wanted to talk to me in private. And now that Drago wanted to talk to me in private. And so I went to the park to meet, find Drago, and finally found him, (What do you want, Drago?) Drago questioned me, (Who are you? Really?) I was silent and begin to answer, (Alright then, here's the truth. I'm actually from the doom dimension.) Drago gasped, (You're from Doom Dimension! How did you escape and why didn't you tell us that?) I was silent when Drago said to me and I told him the reasons and the story (I rather no tell the story cause of too much space) Drago said to me, (I see.) Drago was silent and said, (So, when Naga took the Silent Core, it release you and the evil bakugan named Vladitor from the Doom Dimension.) I said to him, (Yes, but keep this a secret cause if it spreads out, they thought I'm not from Vestoria and working with Masquerade. Got it?) Drago agreed and he and I went back to our places.

Drago's POV

When the others are now offline, Dan and I went to bed but I want to talk to Dan about something important to help, (Dan.) I was silent then he answered me, (Yes, Drago?) (I got something to say to you that I kept a secret from Leo.) (What is it, Drago?) I promised to Leo that I would keep it a secret but if I don't do something quick, something bad will happen to Leo, (That my friend, Leonidas is from the Doom Dimension.) Dan screamed, (What! He's from the Doom Dimension? How did he escape and why is he from the Doom Dimension?) I sighed, (We kept it a secret so that way no one will think that he's with Naga or Masquerade.) Dan said to me, (Is there a reason how can he be in the Doom Dimension?) Drago told him the story about how it happen, (Oh, that's the reason? Because of the Silent Core taken and he was release with Vladitor, the one who wants to rule Vestoria, is that all?) I nodded, (Yes, we need to find a way to stop Vladitor from joining Naga with the power of the Silent Core.)

Chapter 5: Vladitor's Offer from Masquerade

In the universe, where Naga is in the Silent Core, Hal-G created and completed the Silent Orb and said, (Finally, I've completed the Silent Orb, now all I need is someone who is powerful enough to help me defeat the brawlers and the bakugan will bow down to meeeeee! HAHAHAHAHA!)

No one's POV

Marduk and Vladitor won every game and beat every player there is and almost became the top 10, while the game has been finished, they were talking, (Heh, nice work, Vladitor, the more we battle, the more we grew stronger, and nothing stop us!) ? said, (Don't be so sure.) Marduk surprised and, (Who's there?) Then he appeared Masquerade, the top players and he spoke to them, (I see you have the legendary bakugan that was sealed in the Doom Dimension, The Darkus Vladitor, the one that once ruled Vestoria but failed and sealed with the powers of the Silent and Infinity Core!) Vladitor came and spoke, (What do you want?), then Hydronoid came and spoken to Vladitor, (We wanted to give you a deal but if you refused, we'll send you down to the Doom Dimension again.) Vladitor and Marduk are silent and thinking and made their decision, (What kind of deal?) Masquerade said the deal, (We'll give you the Silent Orb, if you join us and rule the bakugan, Earth, and Vestoria.) and then the deal has been confirmed.

The park: Dan's POV

When Drago told me the secret about the Leonidas, I have feeling somethings going on and so Marucho told me that his family made the new tower building and I was going to visited with Runo and our new friend and brawler, Peter. (Hey guys, how do you feel about seeing Marucho's new place?) Runo said, (Yeah, I never seen Marucho's place before.) then Peter said, (This is great! I've never been to Marucho's new place before.) Leo came and said,(That's because it's already new.) everyone laughed. While they're inside, a bakugan came to earth looking for the partner and that is the Aquos Preyas, (Alright, time to find someone who can be my partner.) and then he used the bird as an air ride to the top of the tower.

Peter's POV

We are inside at the party and met Marucho's parents and while we have the party, the three bakugan are talking, (Tigerra. Leonidas. There's been the slight change.) Leonidas whispered to Drago, (You didn't tell anyone about my secret did you?) Drago answered, (Only to Dan, not to others.) Leo was furious, (What! Why would you do that!) Drago sighed and said, (It's only because you need help and I hope Dan can keep it a secret.) (let's just hope so.)

Runo's POV

We were having some fun until Dan wants to talk to us, (Hey guys, I need to talk to you two.) we don't know why Dan acts so strange and told us something bad, (Is there something that you didn't tell us Dan? Me and Peter are getting started to listen what you wanted to tell us something.) Dan told them Leo's secret (rather not say the whole thing.) Peter and I gasped and spoke, (What! Leo is from the Doom Dimension and you didn't tell us Peter!) He was surprised and said, (No, I didn't know that Leo was from the Doom Dimension! Honest!) while the arguing is over, we saw a bakugan walk, tie to the string, and has some jewels right next to him.

Preyas's POV

I was going with my friends (that means the jewels) until I notice the humans were watching me and so I hid, but I have a feeling that they were still watching me and so I say something to then, (Okay, I give up. Take me to your master.) everyone was confused about what master, then the boy said, (What is he talking about? I don't see a master around here? Do you Dan, Runo, Marucho?) And they all nodded no.

Marucho's POV

We notice a bakugan and he said that his name is Preyas and wanted to see it's master but we didn't. We just placed Preyas at the top floor on the computer central and he met Drago, Tigerra, and Leonidas. (Well if it isn't Dragonon, Tigerpuss, and who are you?) Those two were angry at them and Leo made it's introduction, (I am Leonidas and don't give me a nickname or I'll hit you as hard as your spine.) Preyas was afraid and decide not to say a single nickname to Leo. Then we heard noise at the rooftop and I said, (What's that noise?) then Peter said, (it's coming from the rooftop, let's check it out!) we were heading to the rooftop noticing two players and the two players were the pop stars, Jewel and Jenny but they were working with Masquerade and with the new item I made so we can try to stop them.

Dan's POV

I was excited when I meet my favorite pop star but I notice that she was working with Masquerade and this time, we need to clear their mind. (Listen, I'll battle you with Marucho.) But then Peter came and said, (Wait, I'll help too.) But I disagree, (No. It's just me and Marucho, Peter.) Then he disagree also, (But I'll help and with Leonidas, we can win. Please!) but since he's new and never battle with them before, I'll help him in our group with me and Marucho since we never seen Leonidas's true form and so I sighed, (Oh, okay we'll let you help us.)

Chapter 6: Leonidas's True Form

Peter's POV

I was so excited about battling with Dan and his friend and this is the time to test out Leo's form and said to him, (Are you ready, Leo?) then he answered, (I was born ready and prepared for my form.) and we set the cards for the field and altogether said, (Bakugan! Field open!) the cards flash and time stop in the building and the field was set. (Gate card! Set!) The five cards are now in place and since I'm new, I'll do my first move. Jenny has set her doom card to the floor, (Doom card! Set!) this is bad cause if I summoned Leo, he maybe lost and get back to the doom dimension again. But I thought it would be the best if I put Leonidas on last and so I said to him, (Leo, I'll brawl you last.) Leo was confused and asked, (Why?) then I answered, (Because I'm saving you the best for last.) Leo nodded and I'm brawling my trumps bakugan, (Bakugan brawl! Griffon stand!) and I chose Griffon and it was summoned.

Dan's POV

I didn't think Peter would summon a Griffon but he didn't summon Leo, (Hey, Peter why didn't you summon Leo?) and he answered, (Best for last, Dan!) he put his thumb up and getting prepared. Next, I summoned my bakugan, (Bakugan brawl! Robotallion stand!) and I placed next to Peter's gate card to mine.

Marucho's POV

Peter has summoned his Griffon and Dan summoned his Robotallion. And so I summon my bakugan, (Bakugan brawl! Manta Ray stand!) and I summoned my bakugan and now the girls are preparing their bakugan as well. Jewels summoned hers, (Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand!) and she sets it to Peter's Griffon and next, Jenny summoned hers, (Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!) and she sets it to Dan's Robotallion and the battle begins.

5 Minutes Later...

Peter's POV

My bakugan include Dan's and Marucho's has been sent to the Doom Dimenison and so it is my turn to stop to this with my Pyrus Leonidas! (Let's do this, Leonidas!) Leonidas nodded and I set my gate card, (Gate card, set!) and next, this time, I'll summoned him, (Bakugan brawl, Leonidas stand!) and now Leo was summoned and his form was great, his form is almost similar to Drago except the horns, the face, the body, include his skills, (So that's your form, Leo!) Leo nodded and the others was amazed to Leo, (Whoa, that bakugan looks almost as you Drago.) (Yes, I suppose.) (I can't believe it, isn't that amazing Preyas?) (Not as good as me.)

No one's POV

Jewels sent her bakugan, Falconoid, and Jenny sent hers, the same Siege that beat one of our bakugan and begins to battle Leo and I activate my ability card from the Leonidas, (Ability activate! Alpha blasters!) Leo jumps and shoots the blasters from his mouth to Jenny's Siege and increase his G power to 200 G's and set it to 530 G's. And it hit the Seige and defeated, (Alright, Leo that's our skills talking!) (Skipping the battle with Preyas and Drago.) And we won the game!

Leonidas's POV

I have manage to beat Jewel's and Jenny's bakugan but it's too bad that the rest of our bakugan has been sent to the doom dimension. Now that was over, we continue our meeting and me and how I was escaped there.

Few Months Later...

Drago battled Klaus and his companions and Leo helped, they have evolve to become Delta Dragonoid and Omega Leonidas and Marucho got his Preyas back from the doom dimension and for a while Dan asked Peter to help him worked together to defeat Masquerade with his Duo Hydronoid and so we battle but Dan was beaten and they were about to get sent to the doom dimension and so there is a second story.

Peter's POV

When Dan and Drago are about to get sent to the doom dimension, I told Leo, (We can't let them get sent to the doom dimension! Leo, Do something! Please!) Leo nodded and began to push Dan and Drago out and Drago said to them, (What are you doing?) Leo answered, (We'll doing this to save you, Drago and we owned you for this! And I'm sorry!) and now Leo and I were sent to the doom dimension again, to Leo's birth place.

Dan's POV

I was useless when Masquerade had to send my best friend to the doom dimension include Leo, and Drago said to me, (What have we done, Dan?) I didn't know what to do, had to let him get send to the doom dimension. And we have a plan to get Peter and Leo out of the doom dimension and to start is by letting Masquerade win and we get to sent to the doom dimension.

20 Minutes Later...

Chapter 7: At the doom dimension...

Leonidas's POV

I have now been to my birth place, the doom dimension, I would've thank the bakugan who is from the doom dimension gave me their remaining power just to get me out and then Peter said to me, (How does feel just to get back to your place, Leonidas?) I said to him, (I feel that I wasn't effective from the doom dimension.)And then we saw the bakugan that was a statue like and then I said him, (Hey Peter, I just remember something.) and Peter was questioned, (What is it, Leonidas?). And then I answer to him, (When I was born, I was created by the remaining power of the bakugan who was sent to the Doom Dimension.)

Peter's POV

When Leonidas told he his secret about how he was born in the Doom Dimension, I was surprised, (Really? Are you sure, Leonidas?) Leonidas nodded and he sensed something, (What is it Leonidas?) he answered, (I sense many bakugan that coming right here.) That's when I notice something coming out to here. It was our friends that came here and we ran into them and spoke to them. (Guys, but what are you doing here in the doom dimension?)

Dan's POV

(We came to the doom dimension to get you out of here.) Runo said also, (Besides, the brawlers wouldn't be the same without you.) Marucho said, (Yeah, and we really need you back.) Julie said, (Hey, if we don't need you, then we wouldn't need Leonidas either.) Shun said also, (Since they told us to trust you and Leo, then that would be fine enough for us to trust you both.) and that proves we care for Peter and Leonidas but I don't know how are we are going to get out of the doom dimension.

Peter's POV

I was so glad that my friends came to help me but it looks like we need to find a way out and I don't think Leo can figure out also. And so we walked until we met the Guardians who can help us by passing the test (I'll skip the rest of the brawler's test and skip the evolution except for Drago and Leo.) The location is at the theaters and Dan and Peter battle the Pyrus Guardian with the clown as the opponent.

20 Minutes Later...

We manage to defeat the last Guardian and Leo evolve to become Pyrus Burning Grey Leonidas and his form is that his wings are now with red feathers and his body is almost the same as the Cross Dragonoid except the mark and his tail is burning with flames on it and then on his wrists is a quartz flat size that is the pyro blasters. When we win, we notice the clown mask, it was our friends in there but they're not the ones we saw and then the Guardian said to Dan and not me, (If you wanted Drago to become the Ultimate Bakugan, then battle your friend's bakugan in order to let Drago evolve.)

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Test

Now we are now back to our home and preparing to make Drago the Ultimate Bakugan, and so we battle, (Skip to the brawlers and go to Peter.) Since Dan beat them, Drago is still didn't evolve and he needs one more battle and that is to defeat Peter and his Burning Grey Leonidas.

Drago's POV

I was getting ready to beat Leo until he came, (What is it, Leo?) (Drago, are you sure you want to become the Ultimate Bakugan?) I nodded and agree, (Yes, this is the only way to stop Masquerade and Hydronoid from stopping us or else they'll fuse with the Silent Core and for Vladitor to absorb the Silent Orb.) Leo nodded and agree and getting ready for battle as Dan and Peter activating the field card and said the words. (Bakugan! Field Open!) The field has been set and start with one gate on the field that Dan set, (Gate card, set!) (Bakugan brawl! Delta Dragonoid stand.) and so I was summon out to prepared.

Leonidas's POV

This is the final test to make him the Ultimate Bakugan and Peter set me down to start, (Bakugan brawl! Burning Grey Leonidas stand!) and now it is time to start, Peter used his ability card, (Ability activate! Wild Fire Tsunami) increasing my power to 600 G's and Dan used his card as well, (Ability activate! Meteor Dragoniod Destruction.) his increase up to 600 G's as well. As the battle goes on they wanted to stopped Naga and Peter wanted me to do something.

10 Minutes Later...

Peter's POV

Dan was almost winning but I think he's anxious to defeat Masquerade and so I let him win and he finally defeated my Ultimate Bakugan, (Thank you Dan, I was going to let you win cause of Masquerade.) Dan was surprised and he was glad and thank me as well and extended his hand for the handshake. And Drago became the Ultimate Bakugan.

A Few Day's Later...

Right before we didn't know that Masquerade was really Alice in the mask and Hal-G is her grandfather and we notice that Vladitor became the Ultimate Bakugan and he's not Battle Axe Vladitor, he's became Royal Knight Vladitor. He has now the powerful sword and shield, his body is the powerful armor, his cape has the mark of the Darkus and the Silent Orb, and finally his face has now became the knight face. (Vladitor, how did you became the Ultimate Bakugan?) Leo asked him, (Hal-G gave me the power of the Silent Orb since I manage to defeat the brawlers and now I'm unstoppable! And you can't stop me!) and then they leave including Alice and the brawlers and I were betrayed.

Chapter 9: Leonidas and Vladitor's Last Battle

Few Months Later...

When Drago went to find Naga, Leonidas and Peter were looking for Vladitor to stop him from using the power to the Silent Orb. Cause if Vladitor used the power of the Silent Orb, it will fuse together with the Doom Dimension and it will create a horrible destruction to both worlds.

Leo's POV

Peter and I were searching for Vladitor and I sense his power of the Silent Orb around the area but I don't see him, (Where's Vladitor? He should be around in _this_ area.) Peter said to me, (Don't worry, Leo we'll find them. And when we do then we can stop them from using the power of the Silent Orb.)

Vladitor's POV

I went to find Leonidas to fight him with the Silent Orb and so I found him, (Looks like I found you now Leonidas.) then Marduk came up and said, (Now we'll finally defeat you this time!)

Peter's POV

I was furious was Marduk want revenge but I have no choice and I said, (Alright, Marduk! If It's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get! And we'll stop you from using the power of the Silent Orb!) then we both activate the gate cards and said, (Gate Card! Set!), and we both set the bakugan and unleashed them, (Bakugan Brawl!) (Pyrus Burning Grey Leonidas Stand!) Leonidas was summon and then Vladitor summoned too, (Darkus Royal Knight Vladitor Stand!)

No one's POV

The battle started and the two powerful bakugan fight with their own strength and Peter used his ability card, (Ability Activate! Wild Fire Tsunami!) Leonidas's body has been engulfed into flames and spreading its attack to Vladitor but then Marduk used his ability card to block Leo's attack, (Ability Activate! Darkness Shadow Slash!) Vladitor's blade slash Leo's attack and it stopped. They were surprised, (No!) Peter said, (I can't believed it, Vladitor stopped our attack!) Marduk said to them, (Ha! There's nothing you can do! With the Silent Orb's, me and Vladitor are unstoppable and we can defeat you once and for all!)

Few Minutes Later...

When Vladitor was about to win and almost defeat Leonidas using Marduk's most powerful ability card that can defeat him once and for all, (Fusion Ability Activate! Silent Darkness Punch!) As Vladitor about to destroy Leonidas, peter just activate his fusion ability card and stopped him, (Fusion Ability Activate, Gauntlet Pyro Blaster!) Leonidas used his gauntlet blaster to shoot Vladitor and won the match.

Marduk's POV

When Leonidas defeat Vladitor, the Silent Orb was sent back to Naga but then Leonidas took it and Peter said to me, (Good game, Marduk.) but then Vladitor is fading away and I said, (Vladitor, what's happening!) then Vladitor answered me, (The Silent Orb is now in Leonidas's hands and now I'll be sent back to the Doom Dimension.) but I couldn't let him leave and I said, (No! You can't leave Vladitor! You can't!) then he said to his good bye, (I'm sorry but it's time to say good bye but I will meet you again soon.) and then Vladitor disappeared to the Doom Dimension.

Peter's POV

When I notice Vladitor's gone, Marduk has been set down crying, (Vladitor! You can't you can't leave me here!) but I came to say, (It's okay, Vladitor know what's best for him.) then he said to me, (You don't understand!), but I come up to say to him, (Act like a man, I know that he's gone but he say he will come back, then Marduk stand up and to me, (Watch it! If he does come back then I'll take my revenge on you!) and I accept, (Alright, we battle but this time as a friend.) He was surprised and I came to Leonidas.

Leonidas's POV

I was going to miss Vladitor but then Peter came to me and said, (Ready to go to meet Drago for the final battle?) I agreed to him and said, (Of course, I am going to miss Vladitor but with the power of the Silent Orb within me, we can stop Naga once and for all and that's what important for all the people!) Peter agreed with me. We are ready to take down Naga and going to meet with Drago.

Chapter 10: The Last Battle

Drago's POV

I was about to go to battle Naga until Leon came, (Where have you been, Leonidas?) and then Dan said to Peter, (Did you do something or is it Vladitor?) Leo and Peter answered, (Yeah.) Peter said, (We took care Vladitor and Leo has now the power of the Silent Orb.) I didn't know Leo has the power of the Silent Orb but I was glad he did and Dan say to us, (Alright, are we ready to battle Naga and save Vestoria?) everyone and said, (Let's do this!) As Peter, Dan, Drago, and Leo went to the dimension that Naga made and getting ready to have the final battle and defeat Naga once and for all.

Few Hours Later...

Drago and Leo are now having their powers to defeat Naga once and for all and with their powers, they finally defeated Naga, (Drago, we did it! We defeated Naga!) (Yes, Leo, it's over.) and when Naga was defeated, the dimension around the earth has turned back to normal and they're ready to head back home.

No one's POV

Since Dan and Peter manage to get back to earth, the brawlers came to congratulate them and Runo hugged Dan and also Alice hugged Peter for saving her life. When the portal's open every bakugan is now ready to go back to Vestoria and Leonidas is ready to go to his new home and saying good bye to Peter, (Well, this is it Leo. You're going to your new home, Vestoria.) (Yes, this is going to be my first time but since Vladitor saved my life by given me the Silent Orb, I own him. But I have the Silent Core within me and with Drago's Infinity Core, we need to repair Vestoria.) (I understand, Leonidas and I'm sure I'll see you again soon.) Leo nodded and everyone said good bye to their bakugan and now heading to Vestoria.

Leonidas's and Drago's POV

We are now ready to become the core and saying good bye to Blade Tigerra, Preyas/ Angelo and Diablo, Storm Skyress, Hammer Gorem, and Trio Hydronoid. And now we are sent to the core and became as one.

A While Ago... Peter's POV

Dan was riding his bike to the park to meet with Runo and I went to Marucho's place to learn to become like a engineer and making the creation I wanted to make but I almost getting it soon and I hoped I meet Leonidas again the next time we meet.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. :)<p>

I'll make a new story of Bakugan The Silent Core with the side story of the Evo Tournament with the new details.

I'll make it soon


End file.
